Dynamic vulcanization is a known process whereby rubber is vulcanized while it is masticated with a molten plastic. The resulting product is a blend of cured rubber particles dispersed throughout the plastic. Elastoplastic compositions are obtained which are elastomeric yet are processable as thermoplastics, provided that the concentration of rubber is high enough and the rubber particles small enough. These elastoplastic compositions can be fabricated into a variety of products by conventional procedures. for example, by extrusion, calendaring or injection or compression molding. As the proportion of rubber increases in the blend, there is a diminution of fabricability. This lack of fabricability limits the full potential for elastoplastic compositions, particularly, for compositions containing high proportions of rubber where the problem is more severe. Accordingly, there is a need for more fabricable elastoplastic compositions.